Clouds In the Sky
by Dark Syntax
Summary: Cloud loses Aeris by sephiroth's Blade. Can Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie get over the lost of their comrade? .CloudXYuffie or CloudXTifa possibly. Mild language.Adult content perhaps.
1. Regret

Author's notes- This happens to be my first Fanfic, and honestly I really don't know where, how, or even what to write about……

For now though, I've decided to write about Final fantasy 7. I really don't have much of an idea, on how many of the characters would react though due to their sketchy natures in the game. Yes, I could figure their morals out but how they (personally) would act in certain situations, I am not entirely sure of…..anyway, I should stop wasting your valuable time and get right to the point.

Cloud can't get his mind off the lost of Aeris, He Begins to slip up in battles, and starts to zone out even when talking to his friends. What effects will this bring to the relationships of him and his friends around him?

This takes place in the middle of the game directly after Cloud loses Aeris.

**By the way, in later chapters it might get a little intense in the relationships but I will try to keep it clean.**

**Also to those who read beforeI updated I fixed the grammer and spelling mistakes. Sorry, it was my mistake i forgot to run spell check.**

* * *

Present time- Campsite -

* * *

-Cloud's POV- 

As the rain poured down a crack of lighting lit up the sky. The sky seemed as if it was crying. Crying for the lost of one of earth's habitants. Crying for the lost of my friend...Aeris. The thoughts of her dieing whirled through my head. Images of her falling onto the ground...lifeless...and _him_ standing there smiling as if what he had done was a good thing.

Losing her hadn't been as bad as me not being able to protect her. I could have saved her...I _should_ have saved her.

As the thunder from the lighting had finally caught up with the flash, I quickly jumped up in a hot sweat. I couldn't get much sleep these days, not since that incident. Looking around the camp I saw Tifa sleeping peacefully with her hair still tied at the bottom as usual and Yuffie, the new member in our party since we now needed an extra person. She had always seemed a bit eccentric but I could never really tell what she was thinking. As for Tifa, I've known her ever since we were little kids. Back then we didn't have a care in the world and I would have to say, I really felt that those days, I wish, could have gone on forever.

"Cloud...are you alright?" said Tifa, as she turned over to look at me.

As I looked into those crimson eyes of hers I felt as if they were diving into my very being, searching for the answers they seeked, yet never really being satisfied on what they had found. "Fine, just thought I'd go out for a walk." Half of what I said was true, I needed to get up and to think things through. Lately I hadn't been myself, nor had I been performing that well in battles recently. If I didn't start improving my carelessness was going to get another one of my friends killed. I shuddered at the thought. I looked back at Tifa and then over at Yuffie. I doubt I could have dealt with losing another one of my friends. I got up and slowly walked out into the rain. It felt good to feel the coolness of the drops fall onto my face, I felt as if the rain had cleansed me of something. That something I'm not entirely sure of, but to be gone of it made me feel better nonetheless.

"Do you want any company?" Said Tifa, with a concerned look on her face.

"No, that's ok. I'll be back soon anyway. Besides we're running a little low on firewood and someone needs to look after Yuffie too" I turned and Grinned at Tifa.

"Well...be careful"

"Aren't I always?"

With that she smiled at me. I noticed that after the passing of...Aries... she didn't smile as often. When she did though, her entire face lit up with a radiant glow of purity and compassion. I think that out of all the features that I liked about Tifa, her smile was probably one of the best.

As I walked out toward the nearby lake I was again overtaken by the horrible images of her death. Why couldn't they stop appearing to me? Why was I the only one who seemed to have these horrid visions at night? Was I that much responsible for her death that I felt the weight of her death most heavily on my shoulders?

I stared down into the lake looking into the reflection. I wanted answers. I wanted forgiveness. I wanted _her_ back. I stared into my eyes searching for what Tifa's eyes seemed to look for even though I didn't have the slightest idea what they had wanted from me. My cerulean eyes seemed devoid of any emotion, feeling or life. Was I that out of sync with reality?

I'm usually not one for self pity, but what could I do other than that when her blood is on my hands. I had tried to get over it, yet my mind continues to return to that faithful moment when she...passed from my life onto the life stream.

* * *

Flashback- Down in the Centra Ruins -

* * *

-Cloud's POV- 

"Aeris! Where are you?" She shouldn't have come here alone...me and Tifa ourselves were having enough trouble with the fiends here, I don't even want to imagine how hard it must have been for here to come this far.

"Dam, what could she have been thinking?" I spat out in disgust for her decision and my weakness from being unable to stop her.

At that said Tifa turned to look at me, "She said she didn't want any of her friends getting hurt. I can sympathize with her. If I had the power to protect my friends I would use it."

"She should have waited for me to wake up, I would have protected her." I gripped the handle of my sword tightly as me and Tifa dashed down the stairs.

We hurried down the seemingly never ending corridors of the ruins looking for any trace of Aeris. If anything we need to find her fast. The longer she was missing, the more danger she was likely to be in.

With that thought I quickly hastened my search around the ruins until I felt _his_ presence. The air suddenly changed and the cool breeze that seemed to elope the ruins was stilled. The wildlife, that the ruins had housed which was normally rowdy and chirping with life had suddenly quieted to the disturbing presence that had arrived. My heart began to beat faster, and my eyes narrowed.

"Cloud what's wrong?"

I turned to look at Tifa, she could always read me like a book, even when we were children. I wanted to tell her the unusual occurrences that had rapidly changed the atmosphere of the ruins. Those eyes of hers, they were always searching me. I really wished they hadn't but as they looked into my soul through my eyes Tifa said what had exactly been on my mind.

"_He's_ here...isn't he?"

As usual she was right. I slowly nodded my head in reply. "Yeah, I guess you could say I felt him arrive."

Suddenly it came to me that if _he _was here...

"Aeris..."

I dashed ahead, determined to beat _him_ to whatever goal he had in mind. Everything left my mind, as I thought of only the safety of her.

xxxxxxxx

-Tifa's POV-

"Cloud! Wait up!" I cried, as he quickly moved forward. For a guy carrying a huge sword like that on his back, he was remarkably agile.

He weaved in and out of rooms quickly checking for any sign of Aeris. The monsters that got in our way were quickly dispatched by a swift swing of cloud's sword, and his accuracy and precision with the blade seemed to have been multiplied ten fold. As he slashed through the hordes of fiends the stillness in the air I felt was disturbing. Could the presence of one man be so intimidating that the world itself would stop during his passing? I pushed the thought out of my head. It wouldn't help to think such things. All that mattered at the moment was finding Aries and making sure she was safe.

I only wish that Cloud would have felt that passionately for me as he did for Aries. A sharp ping of pain suddenly stung my heart. I wish he would realize the feelings I harbored for him. I had always tried to be there for Cloud when the circumstances allowed me to be, but he seemed not to notice how I felt about him. Or maybe he knew how I did, but realized that he loved another...more than me...Aeris...

To know that I would never be the object of his affections, like Aeris, only brought another sharp ping of pain to my heart. I winced at the thought that Cloud would never call out my name. He would never yell out _"Tifa! Where are you?"_ Or anything remotely similar for that matter. It could happen only in my dreams, and even those didn't seem believable.

"Aeris! Are you ok!" Cloud cried as we continued to fight through the fiends.

Once again he yelled out her name in a desperate search for her. What else could I do but help him look. Every time I glazed at those big blue cerulean orbs my legs felt weak and all I wanted to do was to continue to forever gaze into those eyes of his. I wanted to see if he felt anything toward me like I felt toward him. Yet, every time I looked into his eyes all I saw was concern, not love. This comforted me to the point that at least he did feel somewhat of compassion for me, but for him to love another when I was always trying to be there to help him, to _love_ him. The pain was beginning to really starting to hurt me inside.

I couldn't blame Aeris. She was cute, fun-loving, caring, and compassionate for all living things. She had a gentle touch with plants, animals and people alike. Thinking about it that way, I suppose that's why cloud liked her. I was sought of a tomboy with a black short skirt, a white tank top shirt, boyish gloves, and worn boots. On the other hand, Aeris, wore a pink button up dress, small red jacket, kept her hair nice, and maintained its beautiful weaved look. My hair, on the other hand, I had barely ever maintained and usually just tied to bottom of it to keep it in check. Maybe Cloud just preferred girls who were more umm...girlish?

But why was I thinking about this now though? I turned back from my thoughts and threw a punch filled with frustration at a fiend heading in my direction. My punch landed right on target and the fiend I hit flew across the room into a near by pillar. I flipped across the piles of defeated fiends left in Cloud's wake, Cloud apparently ran ahead of me while I was deep in thought.

I quickly surveyed the room and then picked up the pace of my running speed to catch up with him.

"Aeris!" My call went up like the last one had. Alone, and unanswered.

I couldn't help to feel that_ his _presence here foreshadowed a not so bright future. With that in mind I ran down the corridor following the distant sounds of the steps left by Cloud hoping that both he and Aeris would both turn up fine when I finally caught up to him.

xxxxxxxx

-Yuffie POV-

"Where is everyone...?"

"Hellooooo!"

"Shhheez."

This was like typical of Cloud and Tifa, first they call me on PMS saying that Aeris is missing asking for my help and everything, and the next minute they ditch me in the middle of this place. Why did they have to be so mean, especially when I went out of my way to help them.

"O well, doesn't really matter to me anyways, I didn't really feel like doing anything today so there."

I really couldn't stand this place. The dark corridors and the unsettling mood made me extremely uneasy as if something could jump out at me. I didn't want to appear helpless but compared to cloud, he always made me look weak...I hated that especially when he had to help me. I really hated that. In fact out of most things I probably hated that most.

"Stupid spiky haired jerk... (mumbling)...leaving...me here...to fend for myself." Slowly walking deeper into the ruins I grew tired of looking for Aries. If she wanted to be found, I thought, she would have shown up a long time ago.

"I'm going to have to remember to hit him later for leaving me out here." Though thoroughly pissed for being lost and tired, I couldn't help but notice a shift in the atmosphere

Gripping my boomerang knife around the center, the sudden quietness of the place without the activity of the wildlife made me feel very unsettled. I couldn't help but feel a little scared. It had felt as if the animals had felt the despair in the air and had run to take cover. But what could cause that...?

I couldn't stand around here and wonder about that now though could I?

"Cloud! Tifa! Where are you guys! Don't leave me here!" I yelled as loud as I could in hopes of them hearing me. Normally I wouldn't ask for anyone's help, especially not that dumb jerk's help, but neither did I want to be caught out here by myself with whatever had intimidated mother nature.

- Down in the Centra Ruins - Waters of Prayer -

As Cloud looked back among the carnage that lay behind him he was briefly pulled out of his fleeting worry for Aeris to finally notice that Tifa was gone, and for that matter so was Yuffie.

"Tifa! Yuffie!"

Cloud's voice echoed through the dark corridors bouncing from one wall to the next yet never making it to its destination.

Cloud let out a sigh, in his impatience he left two of his party members behind. He felt a tinge of guilt cross over him as he realized that in rushing to protect Aries, he left two of his other friends in danger.

Slowly shaking his head, he cast out the doubt and assured himself that they would be fine. Tifa wouldn't lose to a few fiends nor would Yuffie with her attitude. Though trying his best to assure himself that they would be safe, he slowly walked away, looking back across his shoulder to see if they might catch up to him.

"Can you hear me!" Cloud yells, as he continues to back up.

A strong gust of wind suddenly flows through the chamber's entrance quickly blowing cloud back with an enough force that he almost loses his balance and falls into the waters below.

"...So your here now..." Cloud whispers to himself as the wind dies down as quickly as it had started up.

"I have to hurry...I doubt I have much time left"

Cloud quickly turns around from the door and starts to descend even lower into the ruins, feeling that Aeris was close, but so was he...

As cloud jumps from stair to stair he sees a beautiful sanctuary in a middle of a pool. The sanctuary glistening by the pure sparkling water surrounding it. Looking toward the front of the sanctuary was stepping stones which could be used to get to reach it. After observing the breathtaking beauty of the sight before him, Cloud looked toward the middle and his eyes lit up as he saw who he had been looking for this whole time.

"Aeris!" Cloud jumped down to the stepping stones and started to hop across each one in order to reach her.

He noticed that she was kneeling as if in pray but for what he wondered. It was of no importance to Cloud, as he raced to embrace her. She was safe and that was all that mattered to him now.

xxxxxxx

Aeris looked up at Cloud.

"_What was he doing here?" _She thought as she saw the relieved expression on cloud's face. Sadly though this was going to be one of the last things that Aerith Gainsborough would ever think.

xxxxxxx

As Tifa ran down the stairs she came up from behind Cloud and saw him running to Aries.

A look a submission washed over Tifa. Cloud wanted Aeris, not her. She couldn't stand to see them together. It should be her with him, not them together. As Tifa started to look away she saw a glint of silver reflect off a shiny object above Aeris. The object slowly turns into a recognizable long blade owned by only one person.

"...Sephiroth..." Tifa could do nothing but stare in disbelief as he fell closer and closer toward Aeris, the target for his blade.

xxxxxxx

Yuffie continued to run through the corridors of the ruins sure that she was catching up to party and more importantly Aries.

"Ewwwww!" Yuffie whined as she continued to run through the narrow pathway, "I can't believe I got Fiend all over my nice boots!"

Squinting her eyes so she could see, she notices a small light at the end of the corridor.

"Finally! I can get outta this creepy place and..."

Before she can finish her sentence she sees Tifa staring upward wide eyed in disbelief.

"Tifa what's wrong..." Yuffie begins to ask, but quickly notices the figure rapidly descending from the heavens upon Aries.

"O my god, Aeris! Move! Run! Get out of there! Hurry!" Yuffie yells in a panic. Unable to do much more. She begins to scream.

xxxxxxxx

As Cloud nears Aries he can't help but feel relief that she is ok.

"Aeris!" Cloud yells with a smile.

But as quickly as cloud had obtained the happiness he had seeked a long white haired, dark figure dressed in black looms above Aries standing tall.

Cloud can't comprehend what had just happened. How could the feeling of relief he had just felt just mere seconds ago, turn into fear, anxiety, anger, hate, confusion. All of these overwhelm him as Cloud drops to his knees with a blank stare of hopelessness washing over him.

The girl that he had fought so hard to protect against the forces around her that had wanted to harm her now had a sword that was deeply pierced inside her body. Her green eyes which had been teeming with life were now fading into listless dull marbles.

Cloud couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it.

All he could hear was a woman's ear shattering scream as Aeris's body feel slowly to the floor with _him _standing above it smiling.

* * *

Well there ya have it the first installment of what i hope will be a good story. 

**The more reviews the better. If you guys rate how well or bad i am doing just tell me. I am trying to create a solid story without the characters just acting totally OOC.**

Ill try and respond to your reviews to show i really appreciate **_YOUR_** opinion.


	2. Actions

Chapter 2 of "Clouds in the Sky"

Disclaimer- Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to their respective owners.

**Remember this just a flashback to set the mood for the present day atmosphere. I tried to stick to the game events but I varied it just a little bit.**

**Once again I tried to stick to the characters not acting to OOC. **

**Thanks for the reviews! The more I get more compelled I will be to write more!**

* * *

As Aeris's body slowly fell to the floor, time seemed to have slowed down. Cloud's eyes shook with an uncertainty as if they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. 

_"NOOO!" _Screamed cloud in his mind.

She couldn't be gone. It was impossible for him to accept that. All they had been through, all the battles they had fought, all the time they had spent together was for naught? Was human life that fragile? Could it be that with one slice of a blade that the flame of life could be put out so easily?

Cloud looked into Aeris's now dark green eyes. The life that had filled her was gone. Aeris was dead.

"Aeris!"

xxxxxxxxx

Tifa, still wide-eyed from seeing Sephiroth descend from the heavens upon Aeris,was left not knowing what to feel. As the realization of the situation caught up with her she saw Sephiroth's sword, Masamune, sticking right through Aeris. Tifa put her hand up to her mouth and fell to her knees. Tears began to well up in the corner of her crimson eyes. Those eyes looked to see the silver-haired Ex-soldier smiling.

_"How could he be smiling?" _Thought Tifa, as she stared at Sephiroth, and at that moment, Tifa wanted nothing more than to make him pay for killing Aeris...her friend.

xxxxxxxxx

"Do not despair Cloud, she has not truly left this world. What has only happened is that she has returned back to the earth, where she belongs."

Cloud overwhelmed by grief couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sephiroth had just killed Aeris...He made it even sound like it was a good thing. Yet, how this could be good?

"Aeris is dead! Can't you understand that! She can't smile anymore, she can't care anymore, or even love anymore. How could have you kill her!"

Sephiroth looked down upon Cloud. "I did what had to be done. The life stream is the fate of all humans. All I did was helped her return to where she would have eventually turned up"

"You bastard!"

No longer able to stand the sight of Sephiroth standing over Aeris, Cloud grabbed his buster sword and lunged head first toward his intended target.

Sephiroth sidestepped out of the path of cloud's blade and took two steps back. He quickly regained his composure and resheathed his sword.

"Don't worry Cloud, i'm not here to kill you and all your little friends..." He glanced up quickly toward the young black haired woman seemingly unable to stand, on the verge of a breakdown, and a rowdy ninja that seemed to be incapable of shutting up. "...yet..."

"Maybe next time perhaps?" Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. To see Cloud in such a state over this 'Aeris' person was oddly almost as satisfying as it would be to annihilate the human race. He chuckled at the thought and turned his back on Cloud. He jumped up and disappeared into the darkness almost as fast as he had appeared from it. Before he would depart though, he decided to leave a little parting gift for the dearly departed's friends.

With that a monster spawned from jenova emerged from the waters surrounding the sanctuary. Its massive size towered above Cloud and Aeris. It looked around and saw the two people on that tiny platform, the blond haired spiky man was crying over the lifeless body of a brown haired woman. Unaffected by this emotional scene the creature let out an anguished roar and started to move toward the two determined to destroy them along with this place.

xxxxxxxx

Yuffie stood there watching the monster slowly close the distance between it and cloud. She couldn't let it kill him especially when she said she would help him, now could she?

"Tifa! Comon, we have to help Cloud!"

She heard the words strong and powerful inside her head but they came out as little more than feeble whispers.

"She's dead...Aeris...she's dead..." Tifa said still in a daze from just witnessing the death of close friend.

Yuffie couldn't tell Tifa to just forget about Aeris and move on. She wasn't heartless, but if she didn't do something fast, they might lose another friend to their inability to act. Yuffie grabbed Tifa and turned her so they could look into each other's eyes

"Tifa, look... Aeris was my friend too...but if we don't help Cloud he might die too! O hell! If we don't help him he _will _die! Do you understand that Tifa! Cloud is going to die because of us!"

Tifa stared into Yuffie's dark brown eyes and then looked toward Cloud...She was right, if she sat here unable to help she would lose more than one important person in her life. That, she doubted, would be more than she could bear. Tifa's daze which had lasted for almost the entire ordeal ended almost instantly. That determined gaze that she wore replaced the feelings that she portrayed before. She pushed herself off the ground and pulled the gloves on her hands back to tighten them around her fist. She clenched her fist and turned to look at Yuffie.

"Now that's the Tifa I know" Grinned Yuffie

Yuffie knew this wasn't really the right time to smiling, but it was better than to let herself be dragged down by this. Plus she had more than enough time after saving Cloud to really think about what happened. What mattered was the here and now, and now, a huge water type monster was threatening the life of another friend, and Yuffie being the determined girl that she was, wasn't about to let another friend die on her today.

"Thanks..." Tifa said with the insides of her eyes blazing with a burning fire" Lets go kick that monster's ass!"

"Yaaaaaaa!" They cried in unison.

With that Tifa and Yuffie jumped down the stepping stones, racing the quickly intercept the monster that was on a collision course with Cloud who was still hugging Aries closely to his heart.

* * *

(A/N)I'm not great at leaving people in suspense, but I think that the next chapter will end this flashback. It's already way longer than I intended it to be, but o well. Anyway. Can I get some feed back on this? 

Thank you! Much appreciated!

All reviews I will try to respond to just to show how much I care)

Sorry about this chapter being short, but it felt right to end it here.


	3. Raindrops

Yaaaaa sorry for taking so long, with failing 4tests in the past week i didnt really have time to write up the story. So anyway...here ya go

Back to reality. The past 2 chapters lingered a bit longer than i hoped on the flashback, but at least it gives u a feel of the characters, Im not to sure if i went the right way with this chapter. Eh...iunno. FEEDBACK!

* * *

Tifa and Yuffie ran down the stairs rushing to my aid.

"Cloud!" The two screamed in unison. "Lookout!"

I turned my head and looked to see the monster Sephiroth had left behind nearly upon me raising its hand to attack.

**----End of Flashback----**

A crack of thunder suddenly ripped me from my memories. I had started to stand from Aeris's corpse at least that_ was_ what I was doing before I found myself at the lake again. I had to rub my eyes, had what I experienced been real? It most certainly felt like it. The feelings I had at those moments belonged to those moments and those alone. Like looking at the stony stillness of her face…it was practically unbearable. I could swear that just a moment ago I held Aeris in my arms…that I could feel the fleeing heat leaving her body. I couldn't help but wonder whether I had just relived that moment in my life or rather it had been a wishful disillusion brought on by my selfish whims. I preferred to believe that it was the latter. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it really had been my fault that Aeris died because of me…again.

"Cloud…?"

"Huh?" I was pulled suddenly from my deep train of thought. How hadn't I sensed that this person had snuck up on me? I whipped around to find my face mere inches from Yuffie's.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously.

My hardened cerulean eyes gazed into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

I quickly regained my composure and responded, at least tried too, and responded causally.

"Nothing"

As the moment lingered on we continued to look into each other's eyes on the edge of lake. The rain continued to fall around us and made my spikes fall limp around my face while Yuffie's hair seemed to sparkle in the raindrops hanging loosing on her hair. Her face had a look of innocence to it that fit with her carefree personality; because she spoke her mind when she wanted and did what she thought was right even when everyone else would do nothing. It was cute, that she thought that the world could always be solved by doing things the 'direct' way. I guess that's why she still looked innocent. The times when her personality came out, you wouldn't be able to tell because she was like a firecracker. She could go off at any second…and now was one of those times.

"Yea sure Cloud, everything is a-ok." She taunted sarcastically.

"We should all do as Cloud does and bottle up our feelings and act like nothing ever happened back there." At this remark, though, I saw something a little different in her eyes…like she was_ hurt_ by her own words. I really couldn't see what that was in her eyes, but whatever it was, was gone pretty quickly.

I sighed, I didn't really feel like having a lecture about how I was handling my problems, but she wouldn't let it go.

"Why can't you stop being a bad-ass and actually tell things as they are instead of trying to act as if you're alone in the world." She paused and looked into my eyes. My solid cold cerulean eyes fell on her eyes again and we were caught again in a limbo. One wanting to say something, but then again one not wanting to break the silence. I decided I couldn't stand here in the rain with her this close all day.

"What are you talking about Yuffie….?" Maybe if I played dumb she would leave me alone. That's all I wanted to be right now. Alone.

I couldn't stand it…Her sparkling brown eyes continued to stare into mine. Her brow went up as if questioning my honesty.

"I'm not acting…" I began to say, but she cut me off"

"Geez cut the crap Cloud; you know what I'm talking about"

"Look….Yuffie…."

"NO! Don't you 'look Yuffie' me! Stop trying to belittle me with that and stop trying to carry the burden as if you are alone Cloud!"

"I am alone…always has been, always will be."

"You have Tifa and… _me_!"

"Cloud…listen…" she began, but I couldn't let this continue…it was too painful to talk about Aeris. How I handled my emotions shouldn't have concerned Yuffie.

"No, Yuffie, you listen, you don't know how it feels to have the death of someone important to you on your hands. It's nor yours or Tifa's fault that she died. I was right there. I could've done something. Anything was better than me just staring at her die." Her eyes pleaded with me too stop. To stop blaming myself for her death, they were trying to convince me there wasn't anything I could do.

"…I was there…Yuffie…I was right there….I saw her eyes…I saw the life slip out through Aeris's vibrant emerald green eyes…I could've saved her."

"Cloud…Just stop it! It wasn't anyone's fault that she died, so just stop blaming yourself for Aeris's death!" She pleaded with me.

I couldn't stand to look into Yuffie's soft brown eyes anymore. They were killing me inside.

I let out a sigh; I knew this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Yuffie…I want you and Tifa to hook back up with the main group ok? I can't protect either of you anymore. Tell them that having this adventure was fun, but I'm going solo from here." My eyes couldn't face hers this time.

"But cloud!" I couldn't help but look in her eyes this time.

But there they were…again '_those_' eyes…why did she have to look at me with _'those'_ brown eyes?

I didn't have time to argue with her…but neither did I want to blow her off. Before I knew what I was doing I softly took the young kunoichi (A/N-Female ninja-Kunoichi) into my arms and started to hug her.

"Cloouud?" sputtered Yuffie

"Yuffie, just listen to me for once ok…?" I don't know what I was thinking, why did I hug her? I could have told her off just as easily…but I didn't….why?

I didn't know the answer to that myself…

Maybe it was just to comfort myself since the lost of Aeris.

We stood there in the rain for a good 5 minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yaaah..…..so see ya around kid" spiky haired jerk said before turning around and starting to head toward the mountains.

"KID?" He just hugged me and now had the nerve to call me a kid! _"Where did that hug come from?"_ I wondered...to be that close to him...felt weird. Cloud was never the affectionate type, so why would he start now. This Aeris thing must have messed him up bad.

"O ya by the way here"

Cloud dug into his side pocket and threw me the PMS(A/N-The communication device that allowed you to contact the other party so you could switch member, talk, etc) devicefor our group. I guess he was serious about leaving. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse personally. Only reason why I couldn't let him leave was because it would break Tifa's heart. God knows this is all the poor girl needs at a time like this. "_Geez what can she see in a guy like….him!"_ I started to wonder also,but that was unimportant at the moment I had to do something before Cloud really was gone…possibly forever.

"Cloud don't go!" What more could I say, I really didn't feel as energetic as I usually did…this Aeris thing even had me down a bit.

Cloud turned around and smiled a bit…it was a smile that said that everything was going to be alright. His cold ocean blue eyes, though, told a different story.

"Take care Yuffie…tell Tifa I said...bye" I stared at the blonde wide eyed. Was this guy stupid? Didn't he know Tifa liked him! And all he was going to say was bye?

I stood dumbfounded at what had just happened in the past 15minutes. I saw the blonde speck slowly grow smaller and smaller till I could hardly see it.

_xxxxxInside Yuffie's Mindxxxxx_

"What am I doing?" The young ninja asked herself. "Is Cloud really gone….?"

"_Well duh he's gone. So whatcha going to do about Yuffie ol gal?"_

"I dunno…."

"_You dunno? When does the mysterious and crafty ninja Yuffie not know when to do something!"_

"I suppose now….." spoke the young girl

The voice let out a long sigh _"Dam Yuffie…when did you turn into such a spineless kid?"_

"I'm not spineless and I'm not a kid!" yelled Yuffie in the empty plain.

"_Well do something then."_ Urged the voice _"And prove your not spineless…..or a kid."_

_xxxxxBack to realityxxxxx_

Ya…I had to do _something_…I can't let Cloud run off to find Sephiroth and get himself hurt…or worse….killed. Besides I did say I would help him.

But I couldn't leave Tifa alone at the camp without saying something.

"So first things first, ill tell Tifa then ill find Cloud and kick his ass for leaving in the first place"

"I love it when a good plan comes together!" She grinned.

"_Cloud is going to get such a beating the next time I see him_." thought Yuffie; because beating up cloud was something someone could always look forward too especially her. Plus now she had a reason. Breaking Tifa's heart was unforgiving, and hugging her without permission...that deserved a beating as well. She couldnt help but grin again at the thought.

Yuffie turned toward camp and began to run at high speed, she looked over her shoulder to try to see if Cloud was still in sight...

He wasn't.

* * *

Yup so this is what i came up with over the past week. Number 4 is basically done but i havent written it up yet 

GIVE ME FEEDBACK! the more readers i know i have the quicker ill write up the chapters. If u have any suggestions ill take them to heart )


	4. Tifa's moment

A/N- Sorry guys i've been busy in Real life and such. But now thats it summer maybe i can get this story back on track. Im a little bit rusty so i apologize in advance if this chapter isnt as good as the previous ones.

Ok Chapter 4 is out now Tell me what **YOU** think k? Your feed back is valuable to meeeee )

All the characters belong to whoever they belong too (blah blah blah) you know the drill lol.

ON WITH THE STORY! o yes before you start this is in Tifa's perpective. (mostly...some of it is 3rd person.)

* * *

"Tifa!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance 

I stared out across the plain looking at the figure speedily move toward

"Yuffie?" I wondered as the figure rapidly approached her.

"Tifa!" Screamed Yuffie as she continued running toward the camp at top speed.

"Whoa woah! Slow it down a bit Yuffie! Now take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

Yuffie who was exhausted collapsed to the ground trying to regain her breath while randomly blurting out words at the same time.

"PMS! Him! Hurry! Must! Stop!"

"Yuffie please, calm down I can't understand a word your saying."

Yuffie inhaled a deep breath of air before she spoke again.

"Tifa listen!" Yuffie yelled, "Cloud gave me the PMS and left us behind to go fight Sephiroth alone!

That's all she had to say. I couldn't hear anything else Yuffie was telling me. I couldn't react, respond or even move. At that point, I don't think I could even breathe….Just the thought of cloud gone…

"Tifa? Umm…Tifa? Helloooooo?" Yuffie continued to stare at the brunette who seemed to be petrified "Tifa!"

Yuffie continued to yell at me, trying to get even the smallest reaction out of me. Cloud was out of my life again and i wasnt able to do a single thing. I thought this time might havebeen different, that maybe we could've had something...

Yuffie continued toshout at me, but at that pointI was long gone.I wanted to tell her I was alright, but I couldn't control my body anymore. All she was met was with a blank stare. For some reason the world seemed to be getting darker and darker……and darker. It got to the point where I couldn't see much really, I seemed to just fall…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Several hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tifa slowly looked around in a dark area

"Darkness…Floating…why am I floating?" I wondered sleepily

"Hey!" Yelled a voice…I could barely hear it…

"Voices? Who's….?

"Please Tifa!" Screamed the same voice which sounded a lot louder than the first time

"Tifa? That's my name…right? Why is someone calling my name?"

"Tifa comon! Wake up already!" again spoke that voice

"I'm asleep…?" I don't remember being asleep…yet it feels so nice being asleep. Everything is so peaceful and quiet.

"Tifa…" The voice was fading…fading back into the darkness. That was best that the annoying voice would leave me alone.

"……….Cloud………" Mumbled the voice

Wait……..what did it say…? Cloud….?

Suddenly everything came back to me. My bar back in Midgar, Marlene, Aeris's death, and my adventures….

"CLOUD!"

I jumped up quickly with my thoughts on nothing but what happened.

"Tifa?" Sputtered Yuffie, who clearly was surprised by my sudden awakening

"Where's Cloud?" I demanded

Yuffie still stunned at my sudden recovery tried to piece together a sentence

"he,umm,uhh…."

"Spit it out!"

"Don't you remember? He's long gone by now, but that's unimportant now. What is important right now is that you go and join up with the main group. We need to tell them what happened." She turned and looked toward the lake I last remember Cloud went to before she told me he left.

"O…ya… that's right..." They didn't know about aeris…

I never took Yuffie for the serious type, heck, this girl has never been serious with anything except materia, but she seemed to have thought this through while I was out.

"Wait, if im going to tell the main party what…" I began

"Don't worry bout me" Yuffie turned to grin at me. "Ima go bring that spiky haired jerk back, no sweat."

Yuffie bent down and pulled out a snow hoody out of the duffel bag she had slung across her shoulder. She turned toward the mountains cloud had headed too not too long ago.

"Yuffie…"

"Ya?"

"Bring him back safely for me please?"

"Heh, like I said before Tif, No sweat" Spoke the young girl confidently "With my awesome ninja skills you don't have to worry bout a thing ok?"

I smiled at the raven haired girl speeding toward the mountains. I didn't really take to much comfort in her words, but she seemed pretty determined to bring him back. Usually though, when Yuffie was involved in things, they would end up a total disaster. I had to chuckle at that, she was always getting herself in trouble. She had a knack for it I suppose, but somehow things always turned out fine and in the end she'd always wind up with having an energetic grin still on her face.

I continued to smile as the dark figure vanished out of site and began to pack up what remained of our 3 party camp. I froze in my tracks as I looked down on the ground where Yuffie was standing just mere minutes before. I stood mortified as I stared at her duffel bag packed with food, various supplies and even the PMS was still sitting in the camp. If she didn't have it with her…

I turned back toward the mountains staring at the monstrous peaks looming over the landscape.

* * *

(A/N) uh-oh looks like yuffie seems to have forgot all her supplies. Bit forgetful on her part lol. As for the part when Tifa got the news iunno, I just thought maybe it might be devastating to her since she likes him alot and well, him not even telling her he's leaving well its like he's rejecting her? Who knows how a girl thinks ya kno? I sure dont have a single idea. I think i might have made this chap a bit too dramatic...but i didnt like the idea Yuffie just running back saying Im going after cloud, and Tifa being like "Ok!" 

Bit short right? I thought i'd draw it out a bit. Yuffie is still carefree. Tifa is still her worrisome self. I think i kept the OOC in check so far right?

Tell me what you guys think!

Thanks to those who reviewed by the way.

Special thx to Kawaii eyes who reviewed every chap. THX! . ---thats me happy lol


	5. Desolation and Isolation

(A/N) Iunno i was on a roll lol. So heres another chapter up in less than 4hrs .

Copyright to this guy and that person and you know the drill with who ever everything belongs too lol.

Sooooooo looks like the story is moving along nicely. Maybe i shouldnt skip over them moving over the mountains but it wouldnt be very exciting. Just cold, no environment, and them comtemplating thing. Basically booooorrring.

Well im rambling, so here it is Chapter 5 in Clouds In the Sky. (I think i might change the name...any suggestions? lol)

* * *

The cold mountains of the range rose up from the ground climbing to the very heavens in the height they obtained. The landscape was frozen and barren, not a sign of life meant to be found in any direction. A harsh wind blew across the tundra freezing it to temperatures well below freezing. Amidst all the nothingness around him a lone figure carrying a sword much larger than normal slowly trekked through the deep snowy lands. This figure, wrapped up from top to bottom in black garments, slowly continued to walk down this seemingly endless pathway. His eyes were the only part of him exposed to the environment, yet as the very same eyes stared across the deserted plain they seemed to be colder than the environment. His cerulean eyes were frozen solid, like a lake with no end in sight to its endless winter. The figure wore a wrap around his head, which was secured tightly on his head by a black bandana. He wore a black snow parka which covered most of his upper body which extended down to thighs, and finally he wore loose fitting black jeans which were covered by a baggy pair of sweat pants. His mind set, however, wasn't on the cold. 

Cloud's POV

"Sephiroth…"

I trudged through the seemingly never ending snowstorm. Every step bringing me no closer to my destination. Actually with each step I seemed to be getting farther from where I actually wanted to go. I think it was because of the generic scenery that it started to seem that I couldn't get anywhere by going in any direction. Any which way looked the same. Didn't leave many choices on where I should be heading exactly. But, I couldn't stop moving…not now at least. He was still out there, and as long as he was still alive, no one was safe, not the Yuffie…., not Tifa..., no one. Wait, why am I thinking about them at a time like this!

I shook my head to try to clear my mind of those two. Why would I even be thinking about those two now? If I didn't leave what would we be doing right now? Tifa would probably be making us a nice meal over the fire while Yuffie would be causing mischief somewhere or another while I sat and watched them both. Those would have been good times if they would have happened. But I need to keep my mind focused on the now because thinking of what might have been is nice, but focus is what I need to accomplish my goal…its what I need to end what should have been ended several years ago.

"Sephiroth…" I breathed out into cold mountain air.

"This landscaping is getting on the last of my nerves"

It was driving me insane seeing the same plains with every step I take.

Never ending…

Never changing…

Forever drifting wrapped in an angelic white blanket of snow swirling around me.

Time seemed to stop for me…All the snowflakes were descending slower around me as if someone hit the stop button on life and all that was moving was me. I was slowly losing feeling through out my entire body

First in my arms…

Then in my legs…

At this pace I don't think I could last much longer. I can't stop moving though…not yet…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYuffie's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to catch up with him thought the young ninja as she scaled one of the many mountains saddening the foreboding environment. As I climbed up, I looked far off to my left toward the small mountain village barely visible in the distance. Maybe that was where Cloud went headed toward. That was probably my best guess since it seemed to be the only inhabitable place around this desolate area. Looking toward the town probably wasn't one of my better ideas, because my eyes couldn't help but look how far I had already climbed.

"O my god! O my god! Ooooo my god!…." I shrieked clinging onto the side of mountain.

"Ugh…..I hate…..heights"

"When I find Cloud ima have to double that ass kicking I already promised I would give him. One for making me come all the way out to this place, and two for making me climb this dam mountain." Hey someone had to pay for my misfortune up here. Might as well have been cloud. Besides staying here on the face of the mountain wasn't gonna help me get any closer to the guy and also…

"If I stopped moving now, I'd become a popsicle in no time." I spoke stopping my ascent to huddle my hoody for warmth with one free hand.

I glanced up toward the top of the mountain as I continued to climb it. Seemingly endless, just like the sky, the snow, the peaks, and the landscape.

"Awwww man…" At this rate, this is gonna take forever…

"Comon Yuffie ol gal you can't start looking at the downside of this right?"

Ya, I was right if I just looked at the bright side of this, everything wouldn't seem that hopeless. I mean besides being up here, the freezing cold temperatures and someone stealing my duffel bag before I got to the mountain somehow well it wasn't that bad. I smirked at thinking how crafty that thief must have been in steal my bag right from under my nose. I mean comon, one second its there and the next it's gone. Only could have been one thing. An evil snow Yeti.

"Of course" I nodded in approval; it was the only logical explanation of who could of stolen my bag.

A cold gust of wind swept across the cliff flowing around my hoody. It'd probably be best if I kept moving now. As I resumed climbing up the clouds up toward the dank gray sky thinned slightly and a small ray for sunshine peeked from behind the barrier. Maybe it was a sign of good fortune for things to come? Well whatever it meant one thing was certain

"Now I have the sun in my eyes" I groaned…

Sign of good fortune?

"Pffff… Ya I bet it is…" I said as I rolled my eyes and squinted toward the top of peak. All it was, was annoying.

* * *

A/N-I was going to drag this chapter out a bit longer and i think i should have, but the reason i wrote these 2 chapters was because i was heading out on vacation and i felt like getting them down before i left. As for chapter 6 thats almost done. In my opinion it might be the best chap yet. But i just gotta write up a lil dialogand make sure the story seems pretty solid lol. 

(Narrator)So cloud is slowly making his way toward Seph and Yuffie is close in pursuit. Who will reach their goal first? Will they reach their goal at all? Will Yuffie stop going on tangents about evil duffel bag stealing yeti's? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z! umm...i mean Clouds in the sky. Sorry forgot which story i was narrating for.


End file.
